


Lullaby

by Niori



Series: Beautiful Verse [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niori/pseuds/Niori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of her birth, Loki, overcome with love for his newborn daughter, sings a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, takes place in the same universe as my other fills (because I am apparently incapable of writing anything else). Also, sorry for the completely lame and unoriginal title.

Lullaby

She was quiet and still, so unlike his others were. She just laid there in his arms, not yet asleep but awake enough to fuss...it just seemed as though she didn't want to. 

He decided he was going to name her Hela. It was obvious to him where her destiny lie - she was half living, half dead, and Helheim had been without a ruler for a long time- and he would name her in honour of her future crown. It was, of course, a way to remind everyone that his little girl would one day be a queen who could make their eternity miserable if they happened to die an inglorious death. It was petty perhaps, but mo one ever said Loki was anything else.

Hela stirred, body moving ever so slightly as she cuddled closer to him. Loki felt tears sting his eyes as he looked down at his baby girl. She was beautiful. Strange yes, with half her face looking like a corpse, but beautiful to him nonetheless. Before her, he had never sat down and thought about whether he'd rather gave a son a daughter. Though he still had no preference of one over her other, he had to admit that he was overjoyed at the thought of a daughter. 

Below that, a sentiment deep in his heart hat he would never allow his boys to know, was delight that he would get to raise an Aesir shaped child. Though Loki felt no disappointment in how he had to raise his animal shaped sons, he was silently thrilled at what he could do with Hela. He had dreamed of many moments when he was pregnant with Jorgamund, things he could not experience with any of his sons. There had been other moments that made up for it, but he was glad he would get them now. 

Hela stirred again, perhaps waking up completely. Loki was enjoying the silence, enjoying the peace. He was enjoying the time between him and his daughter, where he could just look at her and love her.

"Shhh," he whispered, running a finer down his daughter's cheek.

She reacted to the sound of his voice, so Loki began to sing softly. It was a lullaby, one he had sung to all his children, one that Frigga had once sung to him and Thor. As a man, his voice was pleasant enough, but as a woman - he was one now, and would be for a few days more as he recovered from his labour- he had a truly beautiful singing voice. For his children, he enjoyed using it.

He felt someone else's presence enter the room - his mother or the midwife perhaps, coming to check on him and Hela-, but he ignored them. He kept singing, his voice barely above a murmur, and whoever it was made no move to make their presence known. After a moment of just watching, they left the room silently, knowing they were not wanted there, not now.

By the time Loki finished his song, Hela had fallen asleep. Loki would hold her, would bask in her for a little while longer, and then he would follow suit. It had been a long day, and he would have eternity to be with his little girl.


End file.
